The present invention relates generally to improvements in overhead suspension devices and it relates more particularly to an improved hanger for conduits, such as electrical conductor carrying conduits, pipe and similar members, cables and the like.
In the installation of utility distribution members, such as electrical cable, electrical cable carrying conduits of the rigid or flexible types, water, steam or compressed air carrying pipes and the like it is a common practice to suspend the cable or conduit from the ceiling or other overhead structure by means of hanger devices which are attached to the overhead structure for vertical adjustment by studs, bolts or similar hanging fasteners. However, the hanger devices heretofore employed or proposed possess numerous disadvantages. Among the important drawbacks of the earlier hanger devices of the subject type are the inconveniences, awkwardness and difficulties encountered in coupling the conductor cable to the hanger device and locking it in its coupled or suspended condition. The operation of the hanger device incident to the application of the cable or conduit requires considerable manipulation oftentimes requiring the services of two persons, one to hold and the other to position the conduit which is highly time consuming and the hangers are frequently unreliable, expensive and of little versatility and adaptability.